


Family Photo

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 5 Sweater, F/M, christmas sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 5 SweaterAll the Wayne's stood together waiting for the flash.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Family Photo

All the Wayne's stood together waiting for the flash. 

Marinette convinced them all to wear matching Christmas sweaters for the Christmas card. 

The group had mixed feelings about it. 

Jason grumbled under his breath, as Dick grinned happily whilst taking his place, he'd never been able to convince anyone to do a Christmas card picture in the past. 

Nobody was actually sure if Tim was aware of his surroundings enough to know what they were doing. 

Selina and Bruce were pretty passive to the idea but were adamant that if they had to do it, everyone had to. 

Cass adored her jumper, because Marinette made it with a hood, just for her. 

Damian was busy fixing the sweaters on the animals, although he was scowling slightly. 

Marinette tapped her husband's shoulder, "What are you so grumpy about?" 

Damian turned to her, "I hate this." 

"No, you don't" 

"No, I don't," He agreed, "But I do have a reputation, Angel. Now, why won't these antlers stay on Batcow?!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
